White rose
by DragonHearted-x
Summary: Dramione one shot, the power of remembering.


_A/N - whilst writers block corrupts my brain for my story 'obliviate' a new idea has popped into my mind, not sure if this will stay as a one shot or be continued. I think its quite out of character and I'm not sure if its written all to well;  
Reviews:  
Good - always appreciated! Love you always!  
Corrections/constructive criticism - ALWAYS appreciated and taken on board.  
Hate - your flames will be used to roast marshmallows_

Sometimes in life something reminds of us of a past event. That something could be a smell, a song, a place or a person. As with all these reminders, that something is very important to us, whether we realise it or not. Sometimes seeing that something can revoke emotions within us, or sometimes it can bring emotions into the light, emotions we didn't even know we had. Hermione Grangers something was a white rose.

It was a morbid day to say the least. She had ended her long term relationship with Ron, and surprisingly he had took it well, only to reveal he was infact cheating on her with Lavender. Other than today events the weather also added to the depression, the rain was hard and fast and the sky was grey. She walked through the park, hunched over to protect her face from the rain. She looked to the left when the bushes began to rustle and saw the most beautiful white rose. It stood out against the bleakness of the day like a wild fire. A sense of beauty and innocence in a bleak world, she plucked the rose, it was soft to her touch. Its pale beauty and soft petals reminded her of him. Beauty within the dark, pale white like marble but soft like silk, it was as though this rose was sent to remind her of him, of what they had, of the shoes Ron never was able to fill, of Draco Malfoy.  
She felt a shiver run down her spine as she continued her journey home. She was aware that the shiver was not from the cold but from the memory of her and him, her and Malfoy, her and Draco, cuddled up on the sofa, or sneaking to the room of requirement to engage and raw animalistic wild sex. She blushed at the memory, it was still a secret, kept between her and him. But oh how she longed for him again, for the intimacy, for the intellectual conversation, for the way he made her feel.  
It was easy for him "no strings attached" he had said "just fuck buddies" he said "no feelings, just good friends" he had said, it was easy for him, but she had fallen so deeply in love with him, and he had departed with her on the last day of Hogwarts, placing a single, perfect white rose in her hand as a final goodbye.  
She sighed as she entered her front door, she was drenched but the memories of the past had warmed her from the inside out.  
She missed Draco, she needed to see him.  
All rational thought lost she dried herself with her wand, scraped her hair into a tight bun and looked in the mirror. She sighed, she was definitely not beautiful she thought to herself, but not ugly , but it was the best she could do.  
Before she lost her her nerve she apparated, right to the steps of Malfoy manor. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell.  
She waited, she waited for what seemed like 100 years until the door was opened and a pair of steel like grey eyes.

"Look into my eyes granger" he whispered,their naked bodies intwined after their night of love making. She blushed as she looked up.  
"I just made slow love to you Granger, and your embarrassed to look into my eyes?" He arched his eye brow as a smile played on his lips. "When I look into your eyes, I can read all of you're emotions, I know what colour your eyes turn when your happy, angry, sad, passionate, i know you Granger" he kept their eyes locked as he stroked her cheek.  
"Draco" she whispered, her heart beating 100 beats too fast she was sure, "your eyes are grey like steel now, your satisfied, your happy, your... I cant put my finger on the last one" she sighed unhappily as he held her closer to his chest.  
No one could or would read her the way he could.

She looked into his eyes now, the steel grey disappeared, replaced with a cloudy grey, he was surprised and...she couldn't quite figure out what else was there.  
The silence was deafening, he opened and closes his mouth but no words came out.  
She was unsure what to say, all her motive from before disappeared " a white rose" she managed to stammer.  
Shock took hold of his features before he stepped aside from the door gesturing for her to come in. She scurried past him, nervousness taking over. She stopped about to tell him it was a mistake her being here, she was to leave, but as he turned around she was met with his chest, his defined hard chest that she had ran her fingers down so many times.  
"Ive waited for you" he whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders, he ran them down her back an up her sides. He sent electric impulses trough every nerve, every cell he touched "waited so long Hermione, so so long"  
"Why" she manage to whisper her voice shaking.  
"At first, I was unsure" he nuzzled his face in her hair. "At the time, I thought..." He struggled for words "I asked you to look into my ryes to see if you could see it, see if you could identify it"  
It all clicked into place in her mind, she identified the unknown emotion, love.  
With that she stood on her tiptoes, looked into his eyes, then took him into a searing kiss. He kissed her back, passionately at first then the need became great.  
She needed to feel skin on skin, she slid her hands up his shirt like she use to all those years ago, and a growl escaped his lips, he felt her underwear dampen as his erect member pressed against her stomach.  
It was her turn to groan, his need became ferrel, he unbuttoned her coat and pushed it to the floor, followed shortly by her clothes. He led her to the living room and pushed her down onto the sofa. Clambering on top of her he began kissing her neck, leading butterfly kisses down to her collar bone, he let his hands rise up to play with her breasts, she arched into his hands as he began to massage them through her bra, he mpulled the cups down and took a nipple into his mouth, she groaned and he sucked harder, using his teeth and tongue he earned more and more groans from the woman beneath him.  
His desire for her had been burning for years, he thought she had forgotten, but she had remembered, his white rose.  
He could barely control himself, it ha to be now, he would make it up to her tonight, tomorrow an every other day of the rest of their life's.  
She awoke in his arms, staring into those steal grey eyes, filled with happiness, satisfaction and love.


End file.
